


Friends with Benefits

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Everyone is kind of an asshole, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Smut, except seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Your best friend Sebastian is in love with you but you can’t get Chris out of your head.





	1. Friends with Benefits

You stand on the street corner in a long red gown, waiting for Sebastian.  He was your oldest and closest friend and sometime he took you along to events.  You did lots of things together really.  You saw movies.  Went to parties.  Played board games.  Made dinners together.  Had sex.  Generally hung out.

Yes.  It was one of those relationships.  The sex wasn’t all the time.  The fact it never became anything else was on you, not him.  If you wanted it to be more, he’d do it.  You felt bad about it.  He was so sweet and caring and attentive.  He loved you so much and he was always there for you.  You really did love him.  Just not like that.

His car pulls up and the driver gets out and opens the door for you.  You slide in beside Sebastian and hug him.  

“Wow.  You look beautiful.”  Sebastian says, holding you at arm’s length and assessing you.

“Thanks.  You don’t look half bad yourself.”  You reply.  That’s a lie.  He looks fucking stunning.  He always knows how to dress for these things.  He’s entirely in black.  Black suit.  Black tie.  Black shirt.  He oozes sex appeal.

“You wanna walk to the red carpet with me?”  He asks.

You shift uneasily in your seat.  Walking the red carpet with Sebastian always ended with people telling you what a good couple you were.  How cute your babies would look.  It made you uncomfortable.  “Sure.”  You say, eventually.  “If you like.”

You were attending a film premiere together.  Not one of his.  One of the new MCU movies though.  Some of the names from the older movies had been ‘asked’ to attend.  Give the film some extra attention.  Show that everyone was excited for the changes in the franchise.  

“Did you want to go to the after party too?”  Sebastian asked.

“Of course I do.”  You grin.  

Sebastian scowls and looks away from you.

“What’s the matter?”  You ask.

“Chris will be there.” He sighs.  “He’s single again.”

Chris Evans.  Your perpetual problem.  Ever since you met him when Sebastian had been filming the First Avenger he had this hold on you.  He was nice.  A really great guy to be around.  Especially when he was seeing someone else.  Fun and friendly and just that little bit flirty.  You loved spending time with him.  You even considered him a friend outside of Sebastian now.  

The only problem was, that when he was single, you hooked up.  When you hooked up, he was a completely ass.  He never stayed the night.  He never called the next day.  He was dismissive of you.  In general made you feel like something disposable.  Yet you couldn’t stop.   He was like a drug.  He just had to look at you a certain way and that was it.  You were his until he’d had whatever urge he had satisfied.

“Don’t go home with him.”  Sebastian implores.  

You take his hand and squeeze it.  “I’m here with you, Seb.”

He shakes his head.  “That’s not going to matter.”

* * *

The movie was entertaining.  The party was fun.  You spent it with Sebastian and Chris at your side, laughing and drinking.  Sebastian even relaxed.  It looked like nothing was going to happen.  Chris was friend Chris.  Hugging everyone.  Making dumb jokes.  Talking about the Patriots even when everyone around him groaned.

Then something shifted.  It was late.  Really late.  You were drunk enough where you were talking loudly and touching everyone, but not so drunk you didn’t know what you were doing.

“I think I might head out.”  Chris says, downing the last of his drink.  “You coming around on Saturday, Seb?”

“Yeah, sounds fun.  Want me to bring anything?”  Sebastian asks.

Chris waves him away.  “Of course not.”  He turns to you and offers you his arm.  “Shall we?”

You look up at him started.  “What?  No.”

Chris grins at you and Sebastian puts his arm around your waist.  

“Oh, come on.  You know we have fun.”  Chris says.

You move Sebastian’s hand away, but you keep just standing there, not really making a move either way.  “Babe, you don’t have to.”  Sebastian says.

In a way that is almost what seals it.  You still don’t move though.  You know Sebastian’s right.  You just hate that he keeps trying to interfere with your own personal decision making.

“Come on.”  Chris croons.  “You know you want to.”

You take a step forward and he offers you his arm again.  You hook your arm through his.  “I knew it.”  He cheers.

You look back at Sebastian and he looks so hurt.  You feel terrible.  Like you’ve just made the biggest mistake in the world.  Yet you know you’re not going to undo it.  Because no matter how much you logically know what happens now is Chris is going to once again make you feel like trash.  There is always the hope that maybe this time he won’t.  He’ll realize you’re meant to be together and he’ll stay.  Not just tonight but forever.  “I’ll call you in the morning.”  You call back to Sebastian.

He shrugs and Chris hustles you out to his car.  He’s got a limo tonight.  Not normally his first choice, but it does mean you have complete privacy from the driver.  Chris pulls you close to him and one hand strokes along your jaw while the other inches it’s way up you thigh.

“You gonna come around on Saturday too?”  Chris asks.

“Of course.”  You answer.

Chris leans in and kisses the side of your neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.  You moan and throw your head back.  Chris’ mouth moves to your ear as his fingers caress over the thin fabric of your thong.  His tongue teases your earlobe as his hot breath tickles your skin.

“How adventurous are you, I wonder.”  Chris purrs.  “I think you like to pretend you’re kinky, but really you’re kind of vanilla.”

His fingers slip past the elastic of your thong and slide between your folds.  “Fuck you.”  You moan.

“Oh most definitely.”  Chris muses.  “The only question is where.”  He takes your hand and moves it to his groin.  He’s rock hard.  His cock straining against the fabric of his dark blue, Burberry suit.  He slides your palm up and down his length.  “Feel how hard you make me?  Is my little, vanilla bean willing to fuck me in the back of this limo?”

He always knows exactly the right choice of words to use to get you to do exactly what he wants.  The teasing makes you want to prove yourself.  You aren’t vanilla.  Of course you’d fuck him in the back of a limo.  Paired with him telling you how strongly you affect him it was definitely happening now.

You fumble with his belt, struggling to get it open.  When you finally unfasten it you open his fly and pull his cock from his briefs.  Chris moves his hands away from you, letting you decide what the next move here is.  You shift so you’re kneeling on the seat bend down and take his cock in your mouth.

As you move your mouth up and down his length, hollowing your cheeks and rolling your tongue, Chris reaches over your ass, bunches your skirt up and begins fingering you.

You hum around his cock and start matching your pacing with him.  You use your hands to tug at his balls and his head falls back and groans loudly.

He grabs your hair and starts guiding your movements, pushing himself deeper down your throats and holding you there before pulling your hair so you slide back along his length.

He comes suddenly and with no warning.  You gag a little as hot come hits the back of your throat.  You try and pull back, but Chris holds you in place.

“Take it.”  He growls.

The car comes to a stop and Chris finally lets you up.  You swallow and readjust your dress as he tucks himself back away.  The driver comes around and opens the door.

Chris leans over and kisses your cheek.  “Night.  See you Saturday, right?”

You look at him perplexed.  “You’re not even going to come up?”

“No point now, is there?”  He asks.

“But I didn’t even…”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”  He says. “Can you give us a minute?”  He says to the driver.

The driver nods and shuts the door.  Chris pushes you back against the seat and his hand goes straight to your cunt.

“Why can’t you just come up?”  You ask.  His thumb rolls over your clit and you moan.

Chris pushes two fingers inside of you and starts stroking them over your internal walls.  “You’re seriously want me to make my driver wait out here for something that’s only going to take me a couple of minutes?”

He hits your g-spot and a jolt runs through you.  “You could sleep over.”

Chris just laughs and focuses his fingers on your g-spot, pressing down and dragging them over it while his thumb circles over your clit.  It doesn’t take long before you come arching up into his hand.

Chris pulls his hand away and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket.  He uses it to wipe his fingers clean.

“God, you’re an asshole.”  You snap.

“I sure can be.  But let’s not pretend you wouldn’t have done the same thing to Sebastian tonight if I hadn’t taken you home.”  Chris returns.

Your chest suddenly hurts and you squirm uncomfortably in your seat.  “I would have slept over with Sebastian.”

“Oh right.  My mistake.  That makes you not an asshole.  The sleeping over.”  Chris scoffs.  “I never have to have Sebastian come cry to me because he thinks you’re almost ready for a relationship because you had sex again and this time it truly felt like you really connected.”

“He does that?”

Chris scowls at you.  “Of course he does that.  He’s in love with you, you idiot.  You just want a fuck buddy though.  So here I am.  I don’t like sleeping over though.  It’s annoying with hookups.”

“I’m sorry.”  You whisper.

Chris leans over and kisses your cheek.  “I like you.  Okay?  You’re a good person.  I just like Sebastian too.  There is no way I’m making this…”. He indicates between the two of you.  “Anything more while my friend is in love with you and you keep stringing him along.  I can’t do that to him.  You shouldn’t want to do that to him.  So figure your shit out.”

Chris taps on the car window and the driver opens the door.  “Saturday?”

“Yeah, okay.”  You reply, sliding out of the backseat.

The driver closes the door and you break down in tears. You can’t even manage to start walking to your apartment.  You pull your phone out of your bag and dial Sebastian.  His greeting when he picks up is full of concern.

“Sebastian.”  You sob.

“Hey what is it?”  Sebastian soothes.  “What did he do?”

“I’m sorry, Seb.  I’m so sorry.”  

“I’m coming over.”  Sebastian says.

“No don’t.  I - I just needed to hear you.  I needed you to know how sorry I am - for - for…”

“I’m coming over.”  He repeats, disconnecting the call.

You start moving towards your building and the only thing you can think is ‘how much more royally can you fuck everything up.’


	2. The Benefit of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having two different fuck buddies has ended up hurting everyone. Now you’re just trying to pick up the pieces.

There could be no way this could get worse right? You are most likely the worst person in the world. Or at least that’s how you feel. You’d always thought Chris was the asshole.  That he knew how you felt about him and used it to get sex. Turns out that had just been exactly what you were doing to Sebastian. All this time you’d just been using him as a stop gap and he’d been in love with you.

There’s a knock at the door and the sudden realisation hits you. It could in fact be much worse because here was Sebastian to try and fix things again. You open the door and before you can even say anything his arms are around you.

“What did he do?” Sebastian asks.

You shake your head and melt into him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. I’m not an idiot. Just tell me what he did.” Sebastian demands.

You sigh. “He convinced me to blow him in the car. Then he wouldn’t even come inside.”

“Oh babe. I don’t know why he’s like that with you.” Sebastian groans. “You gotta stop letting him use you like that.”

You go to pull away from Sebastian but he holds on and starts to nuzzle into your neck. “He’s not using me. Seb. I’m really tired I just wanna go to bed.”

“I’m gonna stay.” Sebastian says.

You nod your head and he lets you go. You go and crawl into bed as Sebastian changes out of the suit he wore to the premier and into some clothes that he keeps at your place. He climbs into bed with you and drapes his arm over you. You consider pushing him away but you decide you don’t have the energy to.

You wake the next day with Sebastian almost acting like a blanket. He’s completely draped over you. You try to push him away and his arms tighten around you and he nuzzles into your hair. “Morning.” He mumbles. “I love waking up beside you, ya know?”

“Seb.” You whine.

He shifts and starts peppering kisses along your neck.

“Seb stop.” You say, shoving him away from you.

“Sorry. I thought…” Sebastian say shifting back.

“You thought what? That Chris treated me like shit so I’d fuck you to try and forget about it?” You snap.

He looks wounded. Like you just stabbed in in the guts. “That’s – that’s not what – what I …” He stutters. “I love you.”

You sigh and run your hands down your face. “I love you too. But not the way you want me too. We need to stop running to bed together when we’re bored or hurt. It isn’t getting us anywhere.”

“I don’t understand where this is coming from.” Sebastian says. “What we have works doesn’t it? I’ve never complained. I know you don’t … I know we …” He shakes his head.

“Sebastian, stop lying to me.” You implore. “I know you keep telling Chris you think I’m coming ‘round. That you think we’re going to be together.”

For one split second Sebastian looks ashamed. Then he looks furious. He jumps out of bed and starts gathering his things together. “You know what? Fucking fine then! You don’t want me? Go try and be with Chris. See where that gets you. I have done _nothing_ , except try and be there for you. I guess I was never wanted.” He shouts.

You get up and try and grab his arm. “Seb.” You plead, but he shakes you off.

“Don’t you ‘Seb’ me. Fuck you! I’m sick of being hurt by you! Go call Chris. See if he might have you.” He storms to the front door. “Oh that’s right. He doesn’t want you. Good luck being alone!” He slams the door in your face.

For the second time in twenty four hours you break down in tears.

* * *

Over the next few weeks you keep trying to text and call Sebastian. You had never meant to hurt him. Intended outcomes and actual outcomes are often different. Now you just wanted your friend back. You’d give anything to go back and undo every single mistake that led you to this moment. Every time you’d fallen into bed with Sebastian. Every time you’d said yes to Chris. You wished you could feel the same way about Sebastian as he did about you. Maybe you did? Maybe you didn’t even know what that kind of love felt like and you’d actually been in love with him this whole time.

The day before Chris was having his 'not really a party’ get together that would definitely be a party. You were sitting around your apartment feeling sorry for yourself. You called in sick to work and just sat in bed eating ice cream and watching informercials. There was a knock on the door and when you peered through the spy hole you saw Chris standing there.

“Open the door. I know you’re there.” Chris says.

“Go away, Chris.” You whine.

“You know I’m not going to, so you might as well open up.” Chris replies.

You reluctantly open the door and Chris steps through grinning at you. “You are ripe, woman. Can you not even take care of yourself without Sebastian around?”

“Just tell me what you want.” You snap.

Chris shakes his head. “You shower first. Then we’ll talk.” He flops down on your couch and you know once again you’re going to do as he asks. You go head to the bathroom and shower.

When you come out again wrapped in a robe, Chris has made himself at home, watching TV and finishing off the ice cream you were eating.

“Now doesn’t feel better?” Chris says. He pats the couch next to you and you sit down.

“What do you want?” You ask.

“Seb is a complete mess. I take it you finally said no to him.” Chris says, throwing his arm around your shoulder.

“Yes. Thanks for nothing.” You snap.

He laughs. “Oh yep. It was all my fault. You sure did get me there.”

“What do you want, Chris?” You repeat.

“I dunno.” He says, playing with the neck of your robe. “You wanna have some fun?”

You push his arm away. “No. I do not want to ever do that with you again.”

Chris reclines back and smiles. “Good, girl. You’re finally learning.”

“Oh my god. You are the most patronizing dick head I have ever met.” You cry.

He laughs again. “I sure can be.” He sits up straight and wipes his hands down his pants. “Look, I didn’t come here for that. If you’d said yes I wouldn’t have done it anyway. You and Seb really need to make up. He’s lost without you.”

“I want to make up with him too. He won’t answer my calls.”

“Maybe you need to do more than call him. He doesn’t not want to be your friend any more. You just hurt him. A lot. And you’ve been doing it for a long time. He needs to adjust to the fact that it can’t be more than that. Trust me, I know first hand how much that can hurt.” He takes your hand in his and looks you right in the eye. Normally that would spell your doom. You’d jump him right then and there. Now you don’t feel anything. “That is what you want right? Just to be friends?”

You shrug.

“Oh god. You are a mess. Figure it out.” He groans. “Come around tomorrow. Seb will be there. Tell him what you want and get on your knees and beg him to forgive you.”

Chris stands and heads to your door pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “You don’t deserve him you know?”

“I know.” You agree sadly.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t earn him back. Don’t forget that will you? Just because you thought with something other than your brain, doesn’t mean you can’t fix this or you’re a terrible person.”

* * *

You spend the rest of the day and most of the next thinking about what you really want. All you keep coming back to is Sebastian. What you want is Sebastian. You can’t even go one week without talking to him. You curse yourself for being such a fucking idiot. For screwing all of this up. He has always been there for you and never pushed you for more than he was ready despite wanting more this entire time. All you’ve done is used him and ignored your feelings about him.

You get ready for the party, dressing in one of the dresses he always suggests you wear to things like this. It’s pretty without being too formal and it makes your boobs look amazing. You set your hair and do your makeup then head to Chris’ place.

You were right. It was a party. There are cars littered all over Chris’ yard and you feel thankful that you opted for a cab. The front door just has a sign on it saying we’re out the back so you head around the side of the house to find thirty or so people using the pool or sitting around the patio furniture. There are a bunch around the fire pit and a group of guys throwing a football around. You can’t see either Chris or Sebastian anywhere so you head inside.

You find them in the kitchen with a few other people from the Marvel movies. Anthony and Scarlett are both there as are some of the body doubles.

“Oh look here she is.” Chris says, greeting you with a kiss on the cheek.

“Chris. What the hell, man? You said she wasn’t coming.” Sebastian groans.

“I lied.” He takes your hand and grabs Sebastian by the elbow and starts leading you out of the kitchen. “Now you two are going to hash this out. Because you’re best friends. Stop being ridiculous.” He pushes you into his bedroom. “Now you’re both to stay in here until you make up. And no fucking, I just changed those sheets.”

He closes the door on you leaving you both alone.

“I’m so sorry, Seb. I never meant to hurt you. That’s the last thing in the world I wanted to happen.” You say before he has a chance to even open his mouth.

“What did you want to happen? I could never tell. It was like one second you’d be all over me and the next we were just friends.” Sebastian says. He sits down on the end of the bed and puts his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees.

“I’m an idiot. I thought we were just – I dunno – fuck buddies. I guess I knew you had feelings for me though. I can’t pretend I didn’t. I was selfish.”

“So what now you want to date?” He groans.

You shrug. “I dunno. I just know I just hate we aren’t talking to each other. I’ve never gone this long without talking to you.”

Sebastian grimaces. “So you’re willing to just settle for me so that we can still be friends?”

“I – I want you to be happy.” You say. A tear escapes and rolls down your cheek. Sebastian stands and approaches you. He wipes the tear away with his thumb.

“I don’t hate you and we’re still friends okay? I just need some space.” He sighs. “Give me a month to figure out my feelings. I’m not going to let you settle for me. I love you so much, but I don’t want that. I don’t want to be someone’s second choice. Even if that someone is you.”

He kisses you on the forehead and leaves.

* * *

You rush down the garden path to where the wedding is. All eyes turn to you and you smile awkwardly as you head down the aisle. Sebastian is standing at the podium next to Chris. They both smile broadly at you as you head towards them.

You slide into your spot as 'best man’ between Sebastian and Chris. “She’s just arrived.” You whisper.

During Sebastian’s time to think he met someone. She was everything he needed and deserved. She was carefree and playful and she loved him so much. He loved her too. Everyone thought there would be some jealousy from you. Even you thought it. But there wasn’t. She was awesome and you liked her right away. The best bit was you got him back and it was perfect. No more stupid will they won’t they. No hooking up when either of you were sad or lonely. You could just be best friends again. Even better was now there was a new friends who was awesome and fun and who kept setting you up with her cool, hot friends.

Chris leans down and kisses your cheek, giving your butt a squeeze. You swat him away and glare at him and he pokes his tongue out.

After a year of dating they got engaged. Chris approached you at the engagement party and asked if you wanted to catch a movie with him. You and Chris had been catching lots of movies together but it was usually part of a group. Even when it wasn’t it was just that, two friends watching a movie. The way he asked though made you think it might be more than that. You told him you’d think about it.

A week after the engagement party you asked Sebastian what he thought about the idea of you and Chris dating. He was worried. Not about himself. He was so blissfully happy in his relationship you had been comfortably placed in the friend zone. What he was worried about was you falling back into old habits with Chris. That you were going to let yourself get hurt again. You assured him that you’d go slow. That you wouldn’t ever make those same mistakes again.

So he gave you his blessing and you started dating Chris. You took it slow. No funny business for two whole months. Being Chris’ girlfriend was much better than being his fuck buddy. So much better. He was quite romantic really. Always surprising you and you always felt wanted. In the end you started to question if you deserved any of the things you ended up with.

There she was heading down the aisle, decked out in white floof and gemstones. She looks like a princess and Seb the perfect Disney prince. His whole face lights up when he sees her and you know right now for him she’s the only person here.

“You better look at me like that when we get married.” You whisper to Chris.

Chris laughs quietly. “We’re getting married?”

You elbow him and he grabs your hand, linking his fingers with yours and everything feels right. Standing here between your best friend and boyfriend while your best friend get’s marries the girl of his dreams is just as it should be.


End file.
